Emily starts counting at 32, and she counts by fives. If 32 is the 1st number that Emily counts. what is the 13th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $32$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 5 \\ &= 37\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 32 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 42\end{align*}$ What is the 13th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&32 + (12\times5) \\ &= 32 + 60 \\ &= 92\end{align*}$